darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Burg
' Undead Burg' is the first area players should head after escaping the Undead Asylum. Head towards the upper right of Firelink Shrine and head up the stairs. Your Soul Level and equipment should be adequate enough right out of the Undead Asylum to head directly there. Walkthrough The Entrance The entrance to the Undead Burg is up the stair path right as you exit the Firelink Shrine. There are 6 Undead Warriors guarding the entrance to the sewer system leading to the main area. Slay them and head up the second flight of stairs at the top of the hill. Be carefull not to fall off the edge. Inside the narrow sewer path is a Giant Rat guarding a soul item. Stab him or shoot him with projectiles carefully in order to avoid his poisions. If it's your first time through the Undead Burg, a poisioned character will ruin your day and most likely kill you. At the other end of the narrow sewer is a locked gate and an exit to another stair case. Head up the stairs being cautious of the two Undead Warriors at the top. One wields a Battle Axe while the other guards himself with a Wooden Shield. * Learn to be agressive with these Undead Warriors. Their attacks are slow and it's easy to eliminate them before they can even pull one attack. In this court there is a drop off to the left leading to a lower portion of the Undead Burg. If you fall be prepared as there is an ambush of Cursed Undeads waiting for you at the bottom! (Don't get trapped in the narrow hallway as you will not be able to pull off attacks and you will get mauled.) On the narrow hallway's wall there is a secret-ish door that leads to a small room. Pull the Cursed Undeads there to take them out quickly and loot the soul item in the back of the room. Cross the bridge outside into another small house. '''There are hanging enemies on the rail just outside! Slice their hands to get rid of them quickly to make your life easier! '''Kill the remaining undeads and head up the ladder and down the path to claim your reward: Humanity and an exit back onto the real path. Now head across the bridge without falling to trigger the next small ambush. Eliminate the Fire Bomb throwing Undead Warrior first. These are the main priority because you cant actually block the Fire Bombs. Turn and kill the Battle Axe warrior quickly and head through the fog. As you walk up the stairs and cross the bridge to the next section the Red Drake flies and lands on the bridge for a split second but flies away before you can hit him. The Second Large Ambush & Bonfire When you pass the drake and head up the stairs there are five Undead Warriors waiting to maul you. Carefully take them out one by one while keeping your shield up the whole time as an Undead Archer will be going rapid fire on you. Once those soldiers are dead head up some more stairs and cross the moss-covered wooden bridge to find the second Bonfire. After resting at the bonfire, if you're intrested in visiting the Undead Merchent(Male) then go back down the stairs you just came and cross the bridge to the left. There are two Undead Pikemen waiting for you but no need to worry. Just roll through the crates to the left to find some hidden stairs and they wont follow you down. There is one Battle Axe warrior waiting for you behind a large wooden shelf. Kill him and head out the back door to find the Undead Merchant who sells multiple good items. (The Residence Key and a Short Bow/Arrows!) The other pathway leads to an ambush of Cursed Undead and some Throwing Knives. NPC's *Undead Male Merchant *Solaire of Astoria Enemies *Undead Soldier (Sword and Shield, Spear and Shield, Sword and Firebombs, Battle Axe, Crossbow) *Balder Knight (Rapier and Shield, Sword and Shield) *Black Knight *Havel the Rock *Taurus Demon *Red Drake Category:Locations